


Changes and Constants

by thenerdyindividual



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Dark Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Reincarnation, Uther Pendragon Lives (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: Merlin has waited over a thousand years for Arthur to return, only for Uther to confront him in a pub.
Relationships: Merlin & Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 284
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Changes and Constants

The counter top is worn and slightly sticky beneath his fingertips. Beads of condensation drip down his pint glass, forming a ring on the already scarred wood. The light is slightly dimmed, and it reflects off the brass surfaces, casting the whole pub in a warm golden glow. 

A figure steps up beside him, dark and imposing. He takes a sip of his beer, not bothering to acknowledge the man next to him. He knew this was coming. The moment he saw the campaign ad for the MP seat open for election, he knew this confrontation would be inevitable. He rests the pint on the counter top once more. 

“Hello, Uther.” 

The imposing figure sinks, straight-backed, onto the stool next to Merlin. There’s a tiny part of Merlin, one buried so deep in his soul that it may as well be an ancestral instinct at this point, that feels the urge to duck his head, not draw attention. The rest of him, however, the parts of him that looked Uther’s spirit in the eye and told it off, the part that hardened and changed over the millennia of loneliness, barely sees him worth a glance. He’s not that boy anymore. He wasn’t that boy long before Camelot fell. 

“So you remember then?” Uther asks. 

“Never forgot.”

“What does that mean?”

Merlin’s lips curve up in a sardonic grin, “I never left.”

Uther sucks in a breath, prepared to respond, but the bartender chooses that moment to come over. Propriety forces Uther to order a drink and, as he stumbles over the menu, Merlin takes another nonchalant sip of his own beer. It’s satisfying to see the once mighty Uther Pendragon thrown off balance. Doesn’t happen often. 

When the bartender sweeps away again, Uther turns back to him. He scowls darkly, but in this life he doesn’t have the scar on his forehead. Merlin can’t tell if the missing scar is what undercuts the intimidation, or the simple fact that Merlin can’t be intimidated any longer. 

“Do you mean to tell me,” Uther asks in a soft voice, an undertone of command, “That you have been alive all this time?”

“Yup.” Merlin responds, popping the p at the end just to get a rise out of Uther. 

“So you’re still corrupted then?”

Merlin was expecting that too. A strange sense of comfort washes over him. It’s been a long, long time since anyone recognized him for what he truly is. Even the hatred of it, makes his magic flare warm in his chest. He can’t remember when that last happened. 

He smiles again, almost affectionate, “Oh, Uther. Still a bigot, I see.”

“How dare you speak to me that way?” Uther hisses, “You are only a peasant.”

Merlin chuckles, shakes his head, and takes another sip of his pint, “In this life, so are you. What’s it like not being able to threaten people with death simply for disagreeing with you? Must be very emasculating.”

The bartender chooses that moment to return with Uther’s drink. He glances between them, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. It occurs to Merlin that they must make an odd sight. MP Uther Pendragon in his £1000 suit having a tense conversation with a uni student in a flannel and old band tee shirt. 

“How many of you are left?” Uther asks after the bartender walks away once more. His voice drips with venom. 

“I am the last of my kind.” Merlin answers, and feels the weight of the millennia settle on his shoulders at last. This must be how Kilgharrah felt all those years ago. He perhaps understands the old beast better now. 

“Good. A world without that taint is better for it.”

Merlin snorts. 

“Something funny?”

“A little,” Merlin admits, “It’s been over a thousand years. Empires have risen and fallen, men have reached the stars, we can capture lightning in wires, and yet you are still the same.”

Uther eyes him then, but Merlin does not turn to meet his gaze. He keeps his eyes focused straight ahead, reading the labels on the bottles of liquor behind the bar. 

“I should have known by the influence you had on my son that you had enchanted him.” He says finally. 

“Speaking of Arthur, where is he?” Merlin asks casually. 

“Not here.”

“If Arthur isn’t around I take it you never could con a woman into being with you this time around. What a shame.” Merlin says dryly, “Should’ve known you could only get someone if it was arranged.”

“Don’t you dare talk about Ygraine that way.” Uther hisses, eyes bulging a little with his fanaticism. Ah. The good old days. 

“I guess being a bigoted ass is much less appealing to ladies in the 21st century.”

Uther takes a deep breath, visibly calming himself. He smooths his tie, adjusts his cuffs. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Merlin shrugs, downs the last dregs of his beer, and shrugs on his old jacket. Brown, leather, as old and as magic as he is, “Doesn’t matter. If you’re back, then Arthur can’t be far behind.” he takes a step away from the bar. 

“You really must have a mental affliction if you think you will get anywhere near my son when he returns.” Uther replies calmly, and reaches for his drink. 

Merlin catches his wrist, grip tight, almost bruising. He looks right into Uther’s eyes for the first time. 

“Let me be clear.“ Merlin says softly, ”I covered for your ass a lot back then because I was loyal to Arthur, and I couldn’t bear the thought of him losing you. But get in my way again, and you won’t like the consequences. I won’t make the same mistakes twice.”

He releases Uther’s wrist, turns on his heel, and strides for the door. Behind him he can hear the bartender asking if he should call the police, and Uther assuring them it’s fine. 

The outside air is cool on Merlin’s cheeks, and he takes a moment to breathe it in. He is not the same man he once was. He can only hope that Arthur can forgive that.


End file.
